Hysteria
by Night's Darkness
Summary: When Owen is with Gwen, he sometimes wants to laugh.


**Title: **Hysteria

**Fandom: **Torchwood

**Rating: **R

**Prompt: **A Lustful Lie from 500 prompts on the LJ

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor am I gaining any money for this work. I'm just trying to enjoy myself.

**Summary: **When Owen is with Gwen, he sometimes wants to laugh.

A/N: This is not the nicest fic. It contains… ok, I'll admit it, it's got Gwen-bashing in it. I try to be fair to her… but this was _soooo_ satisfying.

* * *

><p><strong>Hysteria<strong>

Gwen was insatiable.

It was hilarious.

Really, it was. She was so upright, so uptight, so determined to show off how perfect she was –and really, in this world that meant being a fucking tease without giving it up.

And yet here she was, riding him like there was no tomorrow, like his cock was the only thing that mattered in the world.

Owen was smarter than people gave him credit for, beyond the fact that he was a fucking good doctor. He was pretty well read.

It made him want to laugh as Gwen threw her head back, as he recalled the origins of the word hysteria. Ancient Greeks had believed that a woman's uterus like to wander around her body, making her freak out. So women wanted sex more than men because it would nail down their uterus, keep it from wandering.

That was what Gwen was doing. She was fucking him as hard as she could, trying to nail herself down so she wouldn't get swept away by the shit-storm that was Torchwood.

And Owen was more than happy to oblige.

It took his mind of Toshiko. And Katie. And any other woman he had ever felt anything real for.

Gwen was a joke, ready to bend over for Jack at a word, while complaining about her sickeningly attentive boyfriend, the supposed heart of Torchwood, while Ianto and Toshiko broke theirs just trying to love.

Owen liked to think he had no heart anymore.

He didn't think Jack had one either, not really.

Ianto would suffer when he found that out.

Gwen bucked her hips and pressed on Owen's chest to brace herself. Riding him like he was a fucking bronco. Owen dug his fingers into her hips, slamming her down, watching her breasts bounce with every movement. They really were very nice tits. Fun to play with.

Gwen had been so easy. He had taunted her, seen the way she reacted. She liked to be pushed, liked the attention, liked it far more than her pudgy boyfriend's cuddles and washing up. Owen had known she wouldn't handle Torchwood well, but he had not been sure if he would be able to play it to his advantage.

God bless fucked up weirdos and their disgusting habits.

All Owen had to do was mutter about how he understood what she felt and then let her prattle on, and curse and swear about the horrors of Torchwood. Owen generally turned his brain off and nodded when she started whinging –God she could go on for hours, how could she not see that he did not care?

"Fuck!" she cried out, digging her nails into his skin. Her walls contracted around him and Owen shut his eyes tight as she dragged him, kicking and screaming, into his own orgasm.

He had barely caught his breath before she was flying off of him, looking disgusted.

"I shouldn't be here!" she cried, naked, flushed and sweat covered.

"Yeah. You shouldn't." sighed Owen, leaning back carelessly. Gwen started to rush around, grabbing her clothes. Owen watched her, hands pillowing his head.

"Why do we do this Owen? Why are we like this?"

Owen rolled his eyes. Here we go.

He stared out the window as Gwen rambled at him, while dragging her clothes on and then left, like he was carrying the Black Death.

Owen looked at his front door, then around his apartment. Gwen had left her underwear behind. How had she done that? Still, seemed just about right for Gwen.

They were black and lacy, and Owen picked them up, rubbing a bit of the material between thumb and forefinger.

Gwen liked to act like it was somehow his fault. Like he had hunted her down like some sort of Don Juan. As if she wasn't the one who had stuck her hand down his pants the second she had arrived at his door. And then when she was done screwing herself on his cock she would storm out of his home like he was the one doing the wrong thing.

Owen liked to pretend that none of that bothered him.

* * *

><p>Reviews are appreciated.<p>

Night's Darkness


End file.
